Unattainable
by Mrs. Bastian
Summary: Aku tak tahu apakah ini yang biasa dikatakan orang bahwa cinta itu buta. Buta dalam memahami siapa dirimu, sifatmu, sikapmu, dan perasanmu terhadapku. Mengenalmu dan menjadi bagian dalam hidupmu adalah salah satu hal yang terindah dalam hidupku. Dan berpisah denganmu pun... adalah sejarah terindah yang pernah terjadi di hidupku.
1. Chapter 1

Aku tak pernah mempersalahkan semua yang ada di dalam dirimu sebelumnya. Kau bersikap dingin padaku, itu sudah biasa. Kau mengacuhkanku, itu juga sudah biasa. Satu tahun lebih hidup denganmu membuatku paham siapa dirimu sebenarnya. Walaupun terkadang... aku menyadari ketidakmampuanku memahami dirimu yang selalu terlihat kesepian walau aku berada di sampingmu. Namun sekarang, detik ini juga... aku sangat paham alasan di balik kesepianmu. Kau yang selalu memaksakan senyum tipis kepadaku, kau yang selalu tidur di sampingku tiap malam, kau yang pernah mencium dan menyentuhku, ternyata memiliki cinta di masa lalu yang lebih kuat dari rasa cintamu padaku.

Kau mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut saat memeluknya. Senyum tulus tak pernah lepas dari bibirmu saat kau menatap matanya, bahkan kau mengeluarkan tawa renyah saat dia memberi sebuah kecupan kecil di pipi kananmu. Astaga, aku bahkan tak pernah melihatmu dengan senyum itu sebelumnya. Rasa iri segera menggerogotiku ketika menyadari bahwa bukanlah aku yang membuatmu seperti itu. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak aku menjadi pasangan hidupmu, aku tak pernah merasakan rasa sesak seperti ini di dalam hatiku. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa salah telah memasuki kehidupanmu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ, Sakura?"

Entah mengapa aku merasa ada yang berbeda dari nada bicaramu, terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa selama ini kau selalu berucap dengan nada datar. "Ah, maaf," ucapku gugup. Aku tahu kau terkejut dengan kedatanganku, apalagi di saat seperti ini. "Aku tidak bisa menghubungi ponselmu, jadi aku datang kemari."

Kau berjalan mendekatiku. Raut wajah gugupmu pun juga tak dapat kau tutupi.

"Itachi-nisan berpesan kepadaku agar... kau datang menemuinya di rumah Okaa-san." Mati-matian aku menahan tangisku agar suaraku tidak terdengar aneh. Keberadaanmu yang semakin dekat denganku membuat hatiku semakin kalut.

Mata kelammu yang terbiasa menyiratkan keangkuhan, entah mengapa kini terlihat resah. "Aku bisa menjelaskan semua yang kau lihat," katamu merubah arah pembicaraan.

"Tak apa." Tuhan, mengapa aku malah tersenyum seperti sekarang? "Tak perlu membuat dirimu sendiri susah karena aku, Sasuke."

Bibirmu terbuka, seolah-olah kau ingin mengucapkan sesatu. Aku menunggunya, tapi hanya keheningan yang kau hasilkan karena kau tak mampu mengucap satu kata pun. Seberat itukah mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku, suamiku?

"Aku pamit dulu." Inilah jalan terbaik yang kuambil saat ini. Berada di dekatmu lebih lama malah akan membuat pertahananku pecah. Kulangkahkan kakiku tanpa menolehmu dan wanita yang telah menjadi sandaran hatimu sejak dulu. Aku tahu kau masih di sana, melihat kepergianku tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Jika aku ingin berharap, aku akan menginginkanmu berbuat sesuatu untuk menghentikanku. Namun aku sadar, Sasuke... hatimu tak pernah untukku.

.

.

.

**UNATTAINABLE**

_Sasuke-Sakura's fic by Mrs. Bastian_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Mashashi_

.

.

.

Beberapa tatapan heran yang mengarah padanya, sama sekali tak digubris oleh Sakura. Seorang wanita yang terjatuh karena ia tabrak pun tidak ia toleh ke belakang. Ia hanya ingin pergi secepatnya dari sana, dan menjauh dari suaminya. Suara langkah sepatunya semakin terdengar cepat ketika ia berhasil melewati pintu utama gedung itu, dan tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, ia berlari secepat mungkin menuju mobilnya dengan tak mempedulikan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di kedua tumitnya ketika ia berlari.

Suara dentuman keras pintu mobil yang menutup, mengiringi jatuhnya tetes demi tetes air mata yang sedari tadi Sakura tahan. Suasana mobil yang semula hening, kini mulai terdengar isakan kecil yang teredam. Walaupun Sakura menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajah, suara tangis pilunya tetap tidak bisa ditutupi. Segala bentuk rasa kecewa, sakit hati, putus asa, dan marah menguasai dirinya hingga membuatnya lepas kendali. Sakura tak lagi menutupi wajahnya, wanita itu kini mengeluarkan tangisnya begitu saja. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras, dan nafasnya terasa sangat berat.

Sesak.

Ia juga merasakan hal itu jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

.

"Selamat datang, Nyonya."

Kalimat yang keluar dari salah seorang pembantu itu membuat Sakura menoleh. Ia baru saja memasuki pintu rumahnya. Dan seperti biasa, pelayannya yang bernama Shizune itu selalu tersenyum seraya mengucap salam kepadanya.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Shizune. Wanita berambut gelap itu tak lagi menampakkan senyumnya, melainkan sebuah tatapan terkejut.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya sejenak untuk menghapus sisa air mata di pipinya. "Tak apa," ucapnya singkat seraya melanjutkan langkah menuju kamarnya.

.

Sasuke memukul roda kemudi seraya mengumpat pelan seorang pengendara motor yang memotong jalannya. Emosi pria itu kini semakin bertambah. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, ia melajukan mobilnya menembus jalanan Konoha yang tidak terlalu padat siang itu.

Mata hitam Sasuke yang terpaku di jalanan di depannya, sama sekali tidak membuatnya kesulitan untuk mengeluarkan ponsel di saku celananya, dan menyentuh titi-titik berbeda di benda berlayar datar itu. Pria itu segera mengarahkan ponselnya ke telinga ketika mendengar suara seorang wanita.

"Kediaman Uchiha Sasuke, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Apa Sakura di rumah?" tanya Sasuke tanpa banyak berbasa-basi.

"Ah... benar, Tuan. Nyonya baru saja sampai. Apa Tuan ingin berbicara dengan Nyo−" Sasuke memutuskan sambungan teleponnya begitu saja. Mengetahui dimana Sakura berada sekarang sudah cukup baginya.

Dalam diam, Sasuke bergulat dengan perasaannya. Ia marah, entah karena dengannya sendiri, atau dengan Sakura. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu merasakan ini. Jika dibandingkan dengan wanita yang ia cintai, posisi Sakura terletak jauh di bawah lubuk hatinya. Namun hingga saat ini Sasuke tak dapat menemukan jawabannya, ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berinisiatif mengejar istrinya setelah terdiam cukup lama.

.

Langkah kaki Sasuke menggema saat ia melewati ruang tengah rumah mewahnya. Beberapa salam ramah dari pelayan yang melihatnya berlari sama sekali tidak ia hiraukan. Pria itu hanya ingin bertemu istrinya secepatnya. Dan tanpa menunggu banyak waktu lagi, pria itu segera menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarnya.

Sakura ada di sana. Wanita itu terlihat sibuk memasukkan beberapa potong pakaian ke dalam sebuah koper besar, hingga sama sekali tak menyadari ketika Sasuke melangkah masuk mendekatinya.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke yang sontak membuat Sakura menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap pria itu.

Tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari bibir Sakura. Wanita itu hanya bisa menatap suaminya yang kini semakin mendekatinya.

"Aku−" Sakura segera membalikkan badannya untuk mengambil sisa pakaian yang ada di dalam lemari ketika merasakan air matanya kembali mendesak keluar. "Aku ingin pulang ke rumah."

"Ini rumahmu."

Kalimat itu kembali menghentikan Sakura. Wanita itu kembali mengeluarkan air matanya tanpa isakan yang terdengar oleh siapapun. Kedua tangannya meremas erat pakaian yang ia bawa untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit hatinya. Jika boleh jujur, seharusnya saat ini Sakura merasa bahagia karena suaminya lebih memilih dirinya. Namun tetap saja hal itu tak dapat menyembuhkan luka yang terlanjur menggores hatinya.

Hanya keheningan yang tercipta di kamar pasangan suami istri itu. Sakura masih diam dalam posisinya, dan Sasuke tengah bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Mengapa rangkaian kata yang tadi ia siapkan sirna begitu saja? Tidak. Sebenarnya tidak ada rangkaian kata pasti yang ia persiapkan. Ia hanya ingin mengatakan kepada wanita yang membelakanginya saat ini untuk tetap berada di dekatnya.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya, Sakura," ucap Sasuke kemudian. "Semuanya yang kau lihat."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak menyusahkan dirimu sendiri, Sasuke?" Sakura mengulangi kalimatnya saat Sasuke mengatakan hal yang sama seperti beeberapa saat yang lalu. "Tanpa kau menjelaskannya pun aku sudah paham."

"Kau sama sekali tidak memahaminya."

"Aku paham!" teriak Sakura seraya membalikkan badannya menghadap Sasuke. "Aku sangat paham, Sasuke!"

Sasuke terpaku di tempatnya. Ia terkejut bukan main. Setahun lebih hidup bersama Sakura, ia tak pernah melihat emosi istrinya lepas kendali seperti saat ini. Tubuhnya seolah kaku saat melihat Sakura menumpahkan air mata di depannya.

"Aku... aku paham bahwa seharusnya aku bukan pendamping yang baik untukmu. Aku paham bahwa seharusnya aku tak usah masuk di dalam kehidupanmu. Aku juga paham bahwa kau tak akan pernah bisa mencintaiku" Sakura menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajah untuk meredam tangisnya. "Aku... aku memahaminya hingga membuatku sakit, Sasuke."

Isakan Sakura semakin terdengar jelas. Cukup dengan didengar pun, orang lain akan mudah untuk ikut merasakan betapa sakitnya hati wanita bermata hijau itu. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Pria itu semakin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Lidahnya terasa sangat kelu, dan mata hitamnya tetap tak mau menuruti perintah otaknya untuk tidak memandang Sakura. Perlahan namun pasti, Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan memeluk wanita itu dengan perlahan.

"Jangan menangis," ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya. Singkat, namun semakin membuat tangis wanita yang berada di dalam dekapannya lebih keras.

"Ke−kenapa?" tanya Sakura tersengal-sengal karena kesulitan mengatur nafasnya sendiri. "Kenapa tak dari awal saja kau mengatakannya? Kenapa kau menyetujui permintaan orang tua kita?"

Pelukan Sasuke mengerat seiring rasa bersalah yang ia rasakan semakin besar. Aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura semakin membuat Sasuke tak sanggup melepas wanita itu.

"Kenapa harus membuatku merasakan rasa sakit ini, Sasuke?"

"Maaf."

Satu kata, namun terasa sebagai jawaban pasti bagi Sakura. Wanita itu mencengkeram erat jas hitam suaminya saat dirasa kekecewaan mendera hatinya tiada ampun. Bukan jawaban itu yang Sakura inginkan sekarang. Isakannya kini teredam di dada suaminya. Ia sama sekali tak ingin melepas pelukan ini, pelukan dari pria yang sangat ia cintai.

"Aku akan pergi," ucap Sakura. Isakannya kini sudah tak sekeras tadi. "Apa yang akan terjadi ke depan. Semuanya... aku tak mau merasakan penyesalan lagi seperti ini."

Perlahan, Sakura menjauhkan tubuhnya. Tanpa memandang suaminya, wanita itu meraih koper yang tadi sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

"Aku janji akan menyelesaikan ini semua, Sakura."

Langkah Sakura terhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar saat Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat itu. Wanita itu menoleh seraya tersenyum simpul. "Tak perlu. Biar aku yang menyelesaikannya, karena akulah orang yang memulainya."

Dan perginya Sakura dari kamar itu, adalah awal perpisahan dari mereka.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Aku tak tahu apakah ini yang biasa dikatakan orang bahwa cinta itu buta. Buta dalam memahami siapa dirimu, sifatmu, sikapmu, dan perasanmu terhadapku. Mengenalmu dan menjadi bagian dalam hidupmu adalah salah satu hal yang terindah dalam hidupku. Dan berpisah denganmu pun... adalah sejarah terindah yang pernah terjadi di hidupku.

.

.

**UNATTAINABLE**

_Sasuke-Sakura's fic by Mrs. Bastian_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Mashashi_

.

.

.

Sudah lama Sasuke tidak bersantai seperti ini. Di atas sofa malas berwarna hitam di ruang kerjanya, ia merebahkan tubuhnya. Matahari yang condong ke arah barat membuatnya memilih meletakkan sebuah majalah bisnis tepat di atas wajahnya untuk menghindari sinar keemasan dari matahari tersebut. Sweater longgarnya yang berwarna biru sedikit terangkat sehingga menampakkan sedikit perut bawah Sasuke ketika pria itu memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap sandaran sofa.

Di dalam gelap pandangannya, Sasuke tersenyum kecut saat kepingan memori tentang Sakura terlintas. Di sofa inilah untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke mencium bibir wanita itu. Ia tak seberapa ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya karena pada saat itu kesadarannya terusik alkohol. Namun hal terakhir yang tidak dapat ia lupakan hingga saat ini adalah ketika menemukan wanita itu memeluk punggung telanjangnya di pagi hari.

Sejak kapan ini semua bermula? Mengapa Sasuke tidak bisa mengakhirinya dengan bijak, sehingga tidak akan membuat Sakura merasakan sakit hati yang luar biasa hebat? Jika saja Sasuke bisa sedikit menentang permintaan ayahnya, ia tidak akan pernah terjebak dalam kehidupan yang penuh pura-pura seperti ini. Kehidupan yang tak hanya menyiksa batinnya, tetapi juga telah meneteskan air mata istrinya.

Getaran ponsel Sasuke yang beradu dengan meja keramik di sebelah sofa yang ia tiduri membuatnya meraba benda itu tanpa menolehnya.

"Sasuke?"

Dengan cepat Sasuke bangkit duduk dari posisinya. Seharusnya tadi ia melihat dulu siapa yang menelponnya. "Ya," sahutnya singkat. Sebisa mungkin ia bersikap biasa terhadap Sakura.

"Syukurlah, kukira kau sedang sibuk." Suara Sakura terdengar lega, namun Sasuke dapat menangkap nada gugup dari wanita itu.

"Hari ini aku mengambil cuti."

Sakura terdengar mengeluarkan tawa lirih. "Seperti bukan kau saja. Sebelumnya kau bahkan tidak pernah libur. Tampaknya sekarang kau lebih menikmati waktu luangmu."

Sasuke memilih untuk tidak menanggapi basa-basi wanita yang tidak ia jumpai selama lima hari itu. Otaknya sedang berpikir cepat. Apa maksud Sakura menghubunginya?

"Baiklah, aku tidak ingin membuang waktu terlalu lama." Sakura memberi jeda untuk menarik sebuah napas panjang. "Mengenai perceraian kita... bisakah besok kau menemuiku jam sepuluh? Di restoran Yokohama?"

Sasuke kurang paham alasan Sakura memilih restoran Jepang itu. Satu hal yang ia pahami tentang restoran itu adalah tempat di mana ia dan Sakura pergi makan malam bersama untuk pertama kalinya sebagai pasangan suami istri. Apakah Sakura berniat memulai dan mengakhirinya di sana?

"Kau hanya perlu membawakanku dokumen pernikahan dan menandatangani surat pengajuan. Kurasa itu tidak akan lama."

Keheningan yang menusuk seolah menghujam benak Sasuke sebelum pria itu kembali bersuara. "Jadi... semuanya sudah siap?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa sebelumnya tidak memberitahuku? Kau terlalu gegabah." Sasuke dapat merasakan sekelumit emosi di dalam kalimatnya.

Sakura tertawa lirih. "Itulah yang membedakan kita. Kau orang yang selalu merencanakan semuanya dengan matang, Sasuke. Dan aku tidak."

Butuh beberapa saat sebelum Sasuke bisa memantapkan hatinya untuk bertanya. "Kau benar-benar ingin berpisah dariku?"

"Aku sudah yakin dengan ini semua." Kali ini suara Sakura terdengar goyah. "Lagipula pernikahan ini sudah rapuh, bukan?"

"Mungkinkah bisa diselamatkan lagi?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Bahkan setelah lama terdiam, hanya isakan kecil yang mengawalinya. "Kenapa takdir mempermainkan kita seperti ini?" Suara Sakura semakin tenggelam oleh isakan kecilnya. "Kenapa harus ada kebohongan dan air mata sebelum perpisahan?"

Lidah Sasuke terlalu kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Maaf," ucap Sakura dengan isakan yang semakin keras. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke."

Sasuke seolah merasakan ada sebuah pisau kecil yang tengah menyayat pelan hatinya. Bagaimana bisa Sakura mengucapkan kata maaf itu? Ia lah penyebab ini semua terjadi, ia lah yang menanamkan kesedihan di dalam hati istrinya.

... dan seharusnya ia lah yang mengucap kata maaf itu.

Sambungan yang ditutup oleh Sakura semakin menambah gelisah Sasuke. Sebenarnya apa yang Sasuke inginkan sekarang?

.

.

Sosok itu tidak terlihat banyak perbedaan saat Sasuke terakhir kali melihatnya hampir seminggu yang lalu. Tetap anggun, dan cantik seperti yang selalu ia bayangkan. Mungkin pembedanya hanya raut murung wanita itu tak dapat disembunyikan. Berkali-kali wanita bermata hijau itu terlihat menghela napas panjang. Tak jarang juga ia melihat pergelangan tangan kirinya. Mungkin wanita itu sudah merasa bosan.

Ya, bosan karena menunggu kedatangan suaminya sejak tiga jam yang lalu.

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran mobil. Sedari tadi mata hitamnya hanya terarah kepada Sakura yang terlihat dari jendela restoran yang berada tak jauh di sampingnya. Hanya dari kaca mobilnya juga, Sasuke dapat melihat Sakura dengan jelas. Melihat kedatangan wanita itu sejak tiga jam yang lalu hingga sampai saat ini.

Sakura terlihat mengarahkan ponsel ke telinganya untuk yang kesekian puluh kali. Dan untuk yang kesekian puluh kalinya pula wanita itu mendesah kecewa. Tanpa menanyakannya pun, Sasuke tahu siapa orang yang sedari tadi Sakura coba untuk hubungi.

Lirikkan Sasuke mengarah ke ponsel hitamnya yang tergeletak di atas dasbor. Perlukah ia mengaktifkan benda itu? Tidakkah itu hanya akan membuat harapan Sakura untuk bertemu dengannya kian besar? Kenyataannya adalah, Sasuke belum siap menemui Sakura. Bukan, tidak siap lebih benar. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya seakan ada yang meneriakinya untuk tetap mempertahankan keutuhan rumah tangganya. Namun kesalahan yang sudah Sasuke lakukan sangatlah fatal.

.

.

Di dalam ruang keja dengan dekorasi yang modern itu, Sasuke menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang presdir perusahaan keluarganya. Suara detik jam dinding besar yang tergantung di salah satu sudut ruangan itu menjadi sumber suara satu-satunya yang terdengar jelas di sana, sedangkan sang pemilik ruangan terlihat serius membaca lembaran kertas di atas meja kerjanya.

"Presdir?"

Sasuke hampir tidak menyadari ada orang yang memasuki ruangannya. "Ada apa?" sahutnya tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

"Surat dari Pein-_sama_ sudah datang. Beliau meminta balasan persetujuan kerja sama paling lambat seminggu ke depan."

"Hn."

"Um... lalu..."

Mau tak mau Sasuke mengangkat kepala dan memandang sekretarisnya.

"Istri anda menunggu di depan."

Walaupun tak terlihat, Sasuke tetap merasa ada semacam tongkat yang menekan dadanya saat mendengar perkataan sekretarisnya. Apa yang dilakukan Sakura? "Kenapa tidak kau suruh masuk?"

"Saya sudah melakukannya, tapi Sakura-_sama_ bilang kalau dia takut mengganggu kesibukan anda."

Lelucon macam apa ini? "Suruh dia masuk."

"_Hai_."

Sasuke meletakkan beberapa lembar kertas yang tadi berada di tangannya di sudut mejanya. Pria itu menghela napas panjang seraya memutar kursi kerjanya menghadap jendela yang ada di belakangnya. Sinar keemasan matahari sore saat itu memang menambah daya tarik pemandangan kota dari tempat duduknya sekarang. Lalu lintas kota yang tidak terlalu padat, serta beberapa pejalan kaki yang melintas di sana seharusnya bisa menenangkan hati Sasuke seperti biasanya. Namun saat ini entah mengapa itu semua tidak berlaku bagi pria berdarah Uchiha itu. Terlalu banyak hal yang memenuhi dadanya hingga membuatnya tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Sasuke?"

Sepasang mata hitam itu memilih untuk terpejam saat pemilik suara yang menggoyahkan hatinya selama beberapa hari itu mengusik indera pendengarannya.

"Umm... aku−" suara itu kembali terdengar setelah beberapa saat terdiam. "Kau... kenapa kau tidak datang saat−"

"Sudah merasa semakin dekat untuk lepas dariku, eh?"

Sakura mengurungkan niat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kedua alis wanita itu bertaut dengan masih memandang heran Sasuke yang masih memunggunginya.

"Kau sudah merasa senang sekarang?" sambung Sasuke masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu maksudmu."

Mengapa begitu sulit bagi Sasuke untuk mengatakan maksud hatinya? Seharusnya tidak akan sulit jika ia mengatakannya pada Sakura kalau sekarang wanita itu bersikap berbeda. Bersikap seolah orang asing baginya, dan bersikap selalu menjauhinya. "Apa maumu sekarang?" tanya Sasuke dingin seraya memantapkan hati memandang istrinya.

Sasuke yakin perubahan raut wajah Sakura secara tiba-tiba, tidak lain karena ulahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mempercepat ini semua," jawab Sakura tak kalah dingin dari pertanyaan Sasuke sebelumnya.

Mata hitam Sasuke semakin tajam menatap Sakura, dan membuat wanita berambut merah muda semakin merasa tersudutkan. Sakura bahkan memundurkan langkahnya saat Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekatinya. Tangan kanan pria itu yang membawa sebuah map merah berayun dan melemparkan benda itu tepat di depan Sakura. Beberapa dokumen yang Sakura yakini sebagai dokumen pernikahannya pun tercecer ke lantai sehingga membuat wanita itu membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan sekarang?" Emosi Sasuke benar-benar tak terkontrol lagi sekarang. "Uang? Rumah warisan? Mobil? Apa lagi, hah?"

Sebuah tamparan yang mendarat di pipi kiri Sasuke dengan cepat menghentikan perkataan pria itu. Sakit memang, namun Sasuke sadar bahwa apa yang dirasakan wanita di depannya lebih sakit dari apa yang ia rasakan di pipinya. Semua karena emosinya.

"Demi Tuhan aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu." Sakura memberi penekanan kuat di setiap kata dalam ucapannya. "Aku hanya ingin semuanya berakhir dengan cepat. Hanya itu, Sasuke."

Sasuke lebih memilih memandang arah kanan dan menutup mulutnya. Di dalam hatinya, pria itu takut jika akan terbawa emosi lagi dan menyakiti Sakura untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kenapa kau sampai hati berpikir aku seperti itu?"

Tetap tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Bahkan ketika Sakura berjongkok untuk mengambil beberapa dokumen pernikahannya yang tercecer di lantai, hanya sepasang mata hitam pria itu yang bereaksi.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk mengumpulkan semua dokumen itu. Setelah selesai, wanita itu kembali berdiri dengan sedikit kesusahan. Entah karena tinggi hak sepatunya atau karena apa. Ketika wanita bermata hijau itu memutuskan untuk melenggang pergi dari ruang kantor suaminya, rasa sakit kembali menyerang benaknya tiada ampun.

...dan kali ini pun Sasuke merasakan hal yang sama.

.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa ia hanya bisa menyakiti hati istrinya?

.

.

Langkah Sakura terhenti tidak jauh dari pintu utama gedung dimana suaminya menjadi pemimpin di sana. Dadanya terasa sesak karena telah menahan tangis saat keluar dari kantor suaminya hingga di tempat ini. Tak peduli dengan tatapan penuh tanya dari orang-orang yang melintas di dekatnya, Sakura menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya, dan mulai mengeluarkan isakan pilu di sana.

Sakura sama sekali tak menyangka suaminya akan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang kasar dan sangat menyakitkan hatinya seperti itu. Sedingin apapun tanggapan Sasuke padanya, sekaku apapun sikap pria itu, dan setajam apapun tatapan mata orang yang ia cintai itu, Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar seperti tadi. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang ia kenal selama ini adalah pria selalu menerimanya dengan segala yang ia miliki. Dengan paksaan sekalipun, Sasuke akan menerimanya entah itu dengan senang hati maupun tidak.

Kalau seperti ini, rasanya Sakura semakin ingin lenyap saja dari semua hal yang telah terjadi. Tidak mengingatnya, apalagi merasakannya.

Semuanya terlalu menyakitkan...

.

.

Tak lama Sakura pergi meninggalkannya sendiri, Sasuke tetap bergeming di tempatnya. Tak melakukan hal apapun, selain menatap foto pernikahan yang ada di ponselnya. Mata hitamnya tak setajam beberapa saat yang lalu. _Onxy _itu menatap sayu wajah dua insan yang ada terpampang di ponsel yang ada di tangannya.

Di dalam foto itu, rambut merah muda Sakura terlihat tidak sepanjang sekarang. Senyumnya mengembang lebar, namun tetap menampakkan sisi anggun dari wanita itu. Mata hijau itu... Astaga, Sasuke hampir tak pernah melihat cahaya yang tersirat lagi di sana sejak dua pertemuan yang sebelumnya. Yang ada hanya genangan air mata, dan siapa lagi kalau bukan dirinya yang menyebabkan itu semua?

Sasuke mendengus. Pria itu berjalan mendekati jendela besar di belakang meja kerjanya seraya mengusap sisi wajahnya yang terkena tamparan istrinya. Ia berdiri di sana seraya memandang sang mentari yang mulai beranjak pulang. Beginikah akhir dari jalan pernikahannya? Haruskah berakhir? Jika memang berakhir mengapa harus seperti ini? Ah, jika saja wanita yang menjadi masa lalunya tidak pernah kembali dalam kehidupannya, semua tak akan jadi seperti ini. Namun sudah sangat terlambat dan tidak pantas juga jika menyalahkan wanita yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum itu. Letak titik kesalahan adalah dirinya. Dirinya yang egois mementingkan membalas dendam masa lalunya yang terampas oleh kehendak sepihak dari ayahnya, dan menjadikan Sakura yang menemaninya lebih dari setahun sebagai korbannya.

Eentah perasaan apa yang Sasuke rasakan untuk Sakura. Ia tidak paham, dan ia sama sekali tidak ingin menemukan jawabannya. Sedari awal pernikahannya dimulai, Sasuke selalu mewanti-wanti dirinya sendiri agar tidak mengikuti alur permintaan ayahnya. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa Sakura adalah istri yang baik untuknya, hatinya selalu membentengi getaran yang ditimbulkan wanita itu di dalam hatinya.

"Presdir?"

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan saat teriakan keras sekretarisnya mengusik telinganya.

"Sakura-_sama_, presdir!"

Mau tak mau Sasuke membalikkan badannya.

"Sakura-_sama_ sedang berada di perjalanan menuju rumah sakit Tokyo."

Kedua alis Sasuke bertaut dalam. "Apa maksudmu?"

Wanita bersanggul rendah itu menelan ludah dengan kesusahan. Takut-takut ia membuka mulutnya untuk memberitahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada istri atasannya. "Sakura-_sama _baru saja mengalami kecelakaan saat menyeberang di jalan raya depan."

Sasuke dapat merasakan jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak saat itu juga.

"Para petugas keamanan segera membawa Sakura-_sama _ke rumah sakit saat itu juga. Sebagaiannya lagi segera memberitahukan hal ini kepada−"

Tak perlu keterangan yang lebih banyak lagi dari sekretarisnya. Kalimat awal saja sudah membuat Sasuke berlari cepat keluar dari dari tempatnya. Sepasang kaki panjangnya yang beradu cepat dengan lantai gedung itu tak hanya menciptakan suara gaduh, namun juga tatapan ingin tahu dari semua bawahannya.

.

Tuhan, apapun yang terjadi, Sasuke sama sekali tak ingin pertengkarannya menjadi hal terakhir yang ia lalui dengan istrinya.

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naah, kali ini saya kasih keterangan bersambungnya :p  
Hihihi, sebenarnya gak ada niatan pasti untuk chap keduanya, malahan sempet kepikiran untuk bikin oneshoot aja. Di chap pertama saya lupa ngasih author's note, jadi semuanya pada tanya tentang kelanjutannya. Bahkan ada yang sampai tanya di FB, duuh... saya jadi malu karena fic yang awalnya buat pemanasan ini ada yang merespon. Arigatou, ne? :)**

**Sekedar pemberitahuan, fic ini gak akan panjang kok. Mungkin cuman sampai 3 atau 4 chapter. Karena seperti yang sudah saya katakan, fic ini sebenarnya dibuat untuk pemanasan setelah tidak menyentuh file fanfic milik saya selama beberapa minggu. Duuh, saya merasa egois sama fic ini, hehe. Atau... saya terlalu lebay? O.o #authoraneh**

**Sudah itu saja cuap-cuapnya ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**UNATTAINABLE**

_Sasuke-Sakura's fic by Mrs. Bastian_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Mashashi_

.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya tak jauh dari ranjang tempat dimana Sakura diobati. Sesekali terdengar rintihan sakit dari wanita itu saat dokter yang menanganinya, membalut luka yang terdapat di lutut kirinya.

"Daripada pelan-pelan, lebih baik cepat seperti ini," ucap dokter berambut putih tersebut saat Sakura merintih untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Lagipula sama-sama sakitnya kan?"

Sakura memilih untuk diam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Terlihat sekali jika wanita itu tengah menahan rasa sakit yang menyiksanya. Wajah wanita itu memerah, buliran air mata yang menggenang juga nampaknya bisa ditumpahkan kapan saja. Sedangkan Sasuke yang datang sedari tadi tak mengucap satu kata pun, juga tak terlihat untuk berinisiatif menenangkan istrinya.

"Setelah ini Sakura-san diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Tiga hari lagi, usahakan datang untuk mengontrol kaki kanannya."

Sasuke menanggapi perkataan dokter tersebut dengan anggukan kepala. "Kira-kira berapa lama retak tulangnya akan sembuh?"

"Pemulihan totalnya paling lama mencapai waktu enam bulan." Dokter itu menjeda kalimatnya dan menolehkan kepala ke arah Sakura yang juga memandangnya. "Tapi kurasa... tidak akan selama itu karena retak tulang Sakura-san tidak terlalu parah."

"Apakah aku harus menunggu enam bulan untuk bisa berjalan normal lagi?" tanya Sakura. Kepanikan jelas tergambar di wajah wanita itu.

Dokter itu menggeleng. "Anda mungkin bisa mulai berjalan sekitar satu atau dua bulan lagi, tapi mungkin pada masa itu akan menyisakan rasa sakit yang sedikit mengganggu. Hal itu wajar karena masa pemulihan anggota tubuh bawah lebih lama dibandingkan dengan anggota tubuh bagian atas."

Sakura menunduk lesu. Sepasang mata hijaunya kini menatap perban coklat yang membungkus telapak kaki hingga betis kanannya.

"Ini adalah resep obat untuk Sakura-san," ucap dokter itu seraya menyerahkan secarik kertas untuk Sasuke. "Sekali lagi kuingatkan untuk kontrol tiga hari lagi."

Sasuke menunduk mengamati kertas yang ada di tangannya. Sebelah tangan pria itu yang tenggelam dalam saku celana, terangkat untuk menengok letak jarum di tangannya. Keheningan yang kaku tercipta di ruangan itu. Entah apa yang dilihat Sasuke di jam tangannya. Pria itu tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Sedangkan Sakura, ia hanya bisa mengamati suaminya dari ranjang tempat ia duduk.

"Tunggu sebentar," ucap Sasuke seraya berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

Sakura menghela napas pelan. Apa yang terjadi pada hari ini membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih. Amarah, tangis, takut dan bingung menderanya berurutan dengan jarak waktu yang tidak terlampau jauh. Tentu Sakura ingat bagaimana kerasnya ia menampar wajah Sasuke sore tadi. Sakit hatinya terhadap perkataan pria itu juga tentu tak dapat ia lupakan. Namun pada saat ia mengerang kesakitan, pria itu menghampirinya dengan wajah yang begitu cemas. Wajah itu sekali lagi membuat kebimbangan di dalam hatinya kian besar. Kebimbangan antara mempertahankan cintanya, atau kebahagiaannya yang sudah mulai terkikis.

Rintikan gerimis yang seolah mengetuk jendela ruangan itu memancing Sakura untuk memperhatikan setiap rintikannya.

Terlahir sebagai anak tunggal dari pasangan yang selalu sibuk dengan kehidupan dunia, membuat Sakura tak mengenal sedikitpun tentang masa kanak-kanaknya. Apa yang disebut dengan tawa lepas, Sakura tak dapat merasakan hal itu dengan teman sejawatnya. Kepergian kedua orang tuanya saat ia masih remaja pun semakin membuatnya terpuruk dari kehidupan normal. Pendidikan serta bisnis peninggalan orang tuanya seakan menjadi pilar yang mengekang Sakura dari kehidupan di luarnya. Awalnya ia tak merasa risih. Apa yang dikatakan oleh asisten ayahnya adalah jalan wajib yang harus ia lalui. Termasuk saat jalan dimana ia harus melaluinya bersama seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Perkenalan Sakura dan Sasuke yang diatur oleh asiten ayahnya dan ayah dari Sasuke bisa dibilang sangat singkat. Dua bulan sejak pertemuan, dengan lima kali kencan, Sasuke dengan tenang meminta Sakura untuk menemani kehidupan pria itu ke jenjang pernikahan. Sakura tak menolak sama sekali. Menurutnya Sasuke adalah pria dingin dengan banyak kehangatan dan pembelajaran hidup di dalamnya. Sakura merasa, lambat laun ia akan memahami realitas kehidupan yang tak pernah ia kecap dari pria bermata kelam itu. Termasuk kenyataan tentang apa yang disebut dengan sakit hati.

Namun sakura sadar, hal lain yang diajarkan oleh Sasuke adalah cinta dan rasa tidak ingin kehilangan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jendela. Terlihat di sana dokter yang menanganinya serta seorang perawat wanita masuk. Perawat itu terlihat tengah mendorong kursi roda yang kosong.

"Siap untuk kembali ke rumah, Sakura-san?" tanya dokter itu seraya menyunggingkan senyum tampannya.

Sakura terperangah. Pulang ke rumah? Entah mengapa kata rumah menjadi sebuah arti ambigu bagi Sakura. Alhasil ia hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya untuk dokter tersebut.

"Hati-hati." Dokter itu menggenggam lengan dan merangkul punggung Sakura saat wanita itu mencoba untuk duduk di kursi roda.

"Jadi kemana-mana aku harus menggunakan ini?" tanya Sakura dengan ringisan sakitnya.

Dokter itu tersenyum. "Bersabarlah. Mungkin setelah beberapa hari anda bisa menggunakan tongkat."

Pintu kembali terbuka. Kali ini Sasuke yang mucul dari sana dengan membawa sekantung plastik yang Sakura yakini adalah obat untuk dirinya.

"Yak, Sasuke-san! Istri anda sudah siap untuk pulang."

Untuk beberapa detik Sasuke terlihat sedikit kikuk. Namun pria itu dengan cepat menguasai dirinya dengan mendekat ke arah Sakura seraya menggulung kedua lengan kemejanya hingga ke siku. "Terimakasih, dokter," ucap Sasuke setelah mengambil kendali kursi roda dari perawat wanita.

Dokter itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

.

Sakura memainkan jari di atas pangkuannya. Kali ini ia tengah berada di depan rumah sakit. Rintikan hujan masihlah setia membasahi tanah sedari tadi. Sesekali Sakura menoleh ke belakang karena merasa kasihan terhadap perawat yang menemani serta memayunginya dari belakang.

Mobil hitam yang Sakura kenal terlihat melaju pelan seiring semakin dekatnya dengan jarak dimana ia duduk di atas kursi roda.

Sasuke turun dari sana. Bagian bahu kemeja biru mudanya tampak menggelap karena basah. "Tak perlu payung, kan?"

Sakura terheran. Namun gerakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya dari kursi roda malah membuatnya terkejut. Alhasil wanita itu hanya bisa mengatupkan mulutnya hingga Sasuke mendudukkannya di kursi mobil bagian depan. Entah kenapa, jantungya berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

.

.

Sepuluh menit pertama perjalanan, tak ada yang membuka suara di dalam mobil itu. Keduanya sama-sama diam, terlebih Sakura yang hanya memperhatikan tetesan air yang menempel di jendela mobil. Sesekali, wanita itu mencoba untuk menghidupkan kembali ponselnya yang sudah mati. Entah karena rusak karena terlempar saat ia tertabrak mobil tadi atau apa.

Di dalam kebisingan itu, dering suara ponsel terdengar nyaring. Sakura menoleh, ternyata Sasuke. Pria itu menatap layar ponselnya sejenak dengan kerutan samar di dahinya sebelum menjawab. "Ya?"

Entah mengapa, Sakura tertarik untuk memperhatikan cara pria di sampingnya ini saat bertelepon.

Kerutan Sasuke semakin dalam. "Siapa kau?"

Yang terjadi setelahnya adalah Sakura yang sedikit gelapan karena sodoran ponsel oleh Sasuke. "Temanmu," ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Halo," sapa Sakura ragu. Suara di seberang sana yang menyerukan namanya dengan khawatir seakan membangkitkan tenaga Sakura. "Tak apa, Sai. Aku baik-baik saja." Suara Sakura lebih terdengar menghentikan serbuan pertanyaan dari penelponnya. "Iya. Aku dalam perjalanan pulang, kau tak usah menjemputku. Terserah kau saja," dan sambungan itu ditutup dengan senyum geli Sakura.

"Kenapa dia tahu nomor ponselku?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura menoleh. "Oh... dia pernah memintanya padaku."

Setelahnya, Sasuke terdiam. Pria itu berkonsentrasi penuh dengan jalanan gelap yang ada di depannya.

"Tolong belok kanan."

Kali ini Sasuke yang menoleh. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Root Art."

"Tempat apa itu?"

"Galeri lukisan." Sakura menelan ludah seraya mengumpulkan suara di tenggorokkannya. "Selama ini aku tinggal di sana."

Sakura dapat merasakan kecepatan mobil bertambah.

"Kau meninggalkan rumah dan tinggal di sana. Itu yang kau sebut pulang?"

"Aku memang pulang. Bagiku tempat itu adalah rumahku."

"Dan temanmu Sai adalah pemiliknya?"

Sakura menghela nafas berat. "Ya."

Jeda hening yang kaku sebelum Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan nada dinginnya. "Berartikah temanmu itu? Apa yang dia punya?"

Kali ini sekelumit amarah lah yang menahan ujung tenggorokkan Sakura. "Kenyamanan."

"Ooh... jadi mencari kenyamanan di tempat pria lain?"

"Aku tak ingin bertengkar lagi, Sasuke," sahut Sakura dingin. "Tujuanku masih jauh. Kau bisa menurunkanku di sini, jika kau merasa aku mengganggu."

Rahang Sasuke mengeras tanpa sepengetahuan wanita yang duduk di sampingnya. Memang apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Menuruti perkataan wanita itu? Gila. Setelah semua yang terjadi, sanggupkah ia menyakiti hati istrinya lagi?

Sasuke tentu masih bisa merasakan bagaimana panik dan takutnya ia saat mendengar kabar Sakura tadi siang. Ketakutannya seolah-olah membuatnya hampir gila. Segala macam pikiran buruk memaksa merusak sistem kontrol otaknya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa alasannya hingga membuatnya seperti itu. Emm... nampaknya bukan tidak tahu, tapi tidak ingin tahu.

Ketakutan Sasuke berakhir saat ia melihat istrinya ternyata masih membuka mata, bahkan merintih kesakitan. Pikiran buruknya pun lenyap, dan digantikan rasa khawatir. Rintihan sakit Sakura sedikit mencubit batinnya. Raut wajah wanita itu seolah memancing Sasuke untuk memeluk dan menenangkannya. Namun Sasuke bisa apa? Pada akhirnya, pria itu kembali menyerah dengan kebingungan hatinya. Hanya satu yang bisa ia terima...

Sungguh... ia tak ingin melepas wanita ini.

.

.

"Berhenti di sini."

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya. Galeri yang ada di sampingnya bukanlah galeri yang mewah, bahkan terlihat kecil karena luasnya halaman yang terhampar di sana. Arsitektur klasik di bagunan utama dengan kaca-kaca yang tertempel acak dinding, serta rimbunnya berbagai macam tanaman yang menghiasi pekarangannya malah sedikit memberi kesan suram. Inikah yang membuat Sakura nyaman?

"Umm..."

Gumaman pelan itu membuat perhatian Sasuke teralih.

"Bisakah?" Pertanyaan Sakura bahkan terdengar ambigu di telinga wanita itu sendiri. Ia berniat membuka mulutnya lagi sebelum melihat Sasuke melepaskan sabuk pengaman. Sakura menunggu di dalam mobil. Dari kaca jendela mobil yang terhiasi rintik hujan, ia bisa melihat Sasuke berjalan mendekat.

Pintu mobil terbuka. Terlihat jelas kepala dan bahu Sasuke yang basah. "Gunakan jaket di kursi belakang untuk menutupi kepalamu," ucap Sasuke seraya mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk membuka sabuk pengaman istrinya.

Sakura sempat tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya. Namun wanita bermata hijau itu mampu menuruti perintah Sasuke untuk meraih jaket hitam besar yang tergeletak di kursi belakang mobil. Begitu menyampirkan jaket itu di kepalanya, Sakura langsung mengenali siapa pemiliknya.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura dengan hati-hati. Ia juga memperkirakan jarak agar kaki kiri istrinya tak terantuk apapun.

"Terimakasih," ucap Sakura lirih. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia mengatakan hal itu sekarang.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Pria itu hanya menghela nafas pelan, sedangkan sepasang mata hitamnya memandang Sakura tanpa arti. Belum sampai langkah kakinya berhenti, sebuah pintu dari bangunan lain yang terletak tak jauh dari pintu besar galeri itu pun terbuka dan menjadi sumber cahaya yang paling terang di halaman tersebut.

"Sakura! Astaga."

Seorang pria berambut hitam yang tengah berdiri tepat di depan pintu tersebut memunculkan tanda tanya di benak Sasuke. Inikah−

"Sai... tak apa, jangan mudah panik," ucap Sakura dengan senyum simpulnya.

Wajah Sai memang terlihat begitu panik. "Masuklah," ucapnya seraya memberi jalan Sasuke untuk masuk.

Ketika memasuki bangunan tersebut, tak ada lukisan apapun yang Sasuke temukan. Ruangan itu malah terlihat seperti ruang tamu. Sasuke mengira, galeri dan tempat tinggal Sai tidaklah satu atap.

"Dudukkan saja aku di sofa itu."

Pernyataan Sakura memancing kerutan samar di kedua alis Sasuke.

"Biar Sai saja yang membawaku." Lanjutan kalimat Sakura dengan sangat jelas menjawab rasa heran Sasuke. Dan juga... menegangkan seluruh otot tubuh pria itu.

"Kenapa bisa terjadi seperti ini?" tanya Sai cepat. Pria itu segera mendekati Sakura setelah Sasuke menuruti permintaan wanita tersebut.

"Akan kuceritakan nanti." Sakura mengelus pelan lengan Sai untuk menenangkan pria tersebut. "Sekarang bisakah kau meninggalkan kami sebentar?"

Sai terdiam. Ia menatap Sakura heran sebelum tatapan itu berpindah ke Sasuke.

"Sebentar saja, Sai."

Mau tak mau, Sai harus mengalah. "Kutunggu di ruang tengah," ucapnya seraya berdiri. "Panggil aku jika sudah selesai."

Sakura mengangguk. Mata hijaunya mengawasi punggung Sai yang berjalan menjauh. Keheningan di sana hanya berlangsung sebentar sebelum Sakura kembali membuka mulutnya. "Duduklah." Sakura memberi isyarat Sasuke untuk duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau terlalu tinggi, tidak nyaman jika aku terus mendongak."

Sasuke menurut. Sisi kosong sofa itu kini telah terpenuhi.

"Jika kau ingin tahu mengapa aku memilih tinggal di sini..." Sakura menjeda perkataannya, tak tahu apa yang ingin ia sampaikan berguna atau tidak. "Sai adalah sahabatku. Dia baru pulang dari Suna setelah menjadi seniman di sana selama beberapa tahun. Selama ini... dia yang membantuku."

"Maaf untuk hari ini." Sakura melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya ketika Sasuke tak berniat untuk menyahutinya. "Semua hal buruk terjadi. Aku menamparmu, merepotkanmu, membuatmu marah, dan mungkin masih banyak lagi. Jadi... maaf."

Sasuke menoleh, namun tak mengatakan satu kata pun.

"Aku sama sekali tak berharap terjadi ketegangan seperti tadi dalam menyelesaikan masalah ini. Aku hanya ingin semuanya berjalan lancar tanpa menyisakan rasa sakit pada siapapun." Sakura menghela nafas berat saat merasa pandangannya mulai buram. "Ini sudah malam, kembalilah besok. Akan kusiapkan semua dokumen yang harus kau tandatangani, setelah itu kupastikan semuanya akan berakhir cepat."

"Apa kau tidak pernah mencintaiku?"

Rintikan hujan deras yang menghantam kaca ruangan itu seolah melemahkan pendengaran Sakura. Bukan, melainkan meragukan pendengaran Sakura. "Apa?"

"Tidak pernakah kau mencintaiku, Sakura?"

Sakura menelan ludahnya. Kali ini tak ada lagi kesamaran yang ia dengar. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

Sasuke membuka mulut, namun tak jua menemukan jawabannya. Yah, mengapa ia tiba-tiba menanyakan seperti itu?

"Memangnya... kemana saja kau selama ini? Kenapa baru menanyakannya sekarang?"

Tetap tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Sangat mencintaimu." Tanpa sadar, Sakura mulai terisak. "Kaulah orang yang membuatku pertama kali mengenal cinta."

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kau begitu ingin lepas dariku?" Sasuke meneriakkan apa yang selama ini mengganggu hatinya. Pertanyaan yang selam ini ia pendam dan ingin ia lupakan. Nafas pria itu tersengal-sengal menahan amarah, sedangkan matanya menatap Sakura kecewa.

Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke, berniat untuk membujuk pria itu agar mau kembali duduk. "Karena memang sedari awal aku bukan untukmu. Kita bukanlah orang yang saling melengkapi."

"Tidak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan sekali lagi, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke seraya kembali duduk di samping istrinya. Suara pria itu pun kembali lirih. "Tidak bisakah kita mempertahankan ini semua?"

"Kita tak akan bisa. Selamanya kita tak akan bisa meraihnya."

Sasuke bisa melihat keputusasaan yang begitu besar dari sepasang mata sehijau hutan itu. Mata itu kini mulai mengeluarkan kesedihannya, mengundang tangan Sasuke untuk menghapus itu semua.

"Pulanglah." Tangan Sakura terulur untuk mengusap lembut pelipis suaminya. "Jika terus dipaksakan, hanya akan ada air mata yang berkepanjangan."

"Aku tak ingin melepasmu, Sakura."

"Hentikan, Sasuke! Aku tak ingin mendengarnya. Pulanglah."

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan diam. Harapan yang seolah sudah mati di dalam hatinya tetap tak jua membuka hatinya. "Pulanglah," ucap Sakura pada akhirnya. "Lupakan semuanya."

Dalam diamnya, rahang Sasuke mengeras. Emosi yang terlalu banyak ia pendam kini berubah menjadi sebuah ambisi mengerikan. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Sakura." Suara Sasuke bahkan terdengar begitu dingin bagi dirinya sendiri. "Akan kubuat kau merasakan cinta itu lagi... dan akan aku buat kau menarik kalimatmu bahwa kita tak bisa saling melengkapi."

Keheningan yang terwujud adalah jawaban Sakura. Wanita itu tak tahu harus berkata apa. Bibirnya memang terbuka, namun tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Otaknya berpikir keras mencari tahu makna perkataan suaminya. Ia bahkan tak sadar ketika Sasuke beranjak pergi dari sana, meninggalkannya yang hanya diam seribu bahasa.

.

.

_Akan kubuktikan, Sakura. Kau milikku... apapun yang terjadi kau tak bisa lepas dariku..._

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yak! Kayaknya lebih dari tiga chapter, hehe. Okay, kritik dan saran seperti biasa ya ^^**

**See ya ^^**


End file.
